Various systems exist for distribution of files over the Internet upon purchase by users. With these systems, the user may shop for and purchase various products among web sites. The systems, in providing for electronic downloading of purchased files, must ensure that a user does not obtain files they have not purchased. Certain systems use passwords or wrappers to provide security of the files. Upon valid purchase of a file, the system provides a password to the user, and the user unlocks the file and downloads it to a machine using the password. Use of passwords, however, may complicate the purchase process for the user. In addition, passwords can often be broken, allowing users to fraudulently obtain files without providing payment for them.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for securely downloading files and simplifying the download process for users who have purchased files.